1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a “high-power pneumatic weapon system”. The weapon shoots by means of compressed air, and has double pistons, multiple fore-sight adjustments, wherein the trigger tightens up after shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently weapons, such as rifles, guns and (Pre-Charged Pneumatic) PCP, operating by air system, i.e. shooting by means of compressed air. There are several systems for generating compressed air being used for these weapons, enabling the motion of bullet. The first one is the mechanism with spring and piston. It operates through the logic of activation of the weapon through the pull of trigger by a spring mechanism operating by the use of a lever or barrel at the side of the weapon as a crank. The air becoming highly compressed through the compression of high-volume air in front of the piston by activated spring mechanism reaches to the barrel and enables shooting pellets inside the barrel. Air weapons, called as PCP, use three different compressed air systems. Highly compressed air is transferred into the weapon by means of known compressed air cylinders, pumps or compressor being able to pump highly compressed air. For shooting while using them, the shooting range decreases or no shooting can be done when the air content inside the tube keeping the compressed air. Another air weapon structure being used today is pneumatic mechanism. For these mechanisms, the barrel, the lever located at the bottom, and the upper body of the weapon are used as crank. While the upper body opens, the air enters into the piston. While the upper body is being closed, the air filled in the weapon becomes compressed by compression. They have one single piston and they operate unidirectional. Opening of the upper body only allows for air filling. Most of them don't include an automatic safety system; however, the ones with automatic safety system have the latches located at the side of weapon. Since they don't have the feature of pumping backwards, they have one single and fixed fore-sight. Almost whole equivalent air guns and riffles are made of steel and its derivative materials. Some of them have adjustable trigger stop mechanism providing a resistance point after the trigger drops down. The air passages, reaching to the barrel from compressed air housing, have long and right angled turns. None of the equivalents have safety configuration releasing the excessive compressed air. Operating stand-alone, the sealing elements, such as gaskets, can be removed and replaced individually and they have one single release latch.